Apologies Before Fatalities
by ChemicalXMels
Summary: Hikaru said alot of cruel things to his brother..of course he didn't mean a word.But is he going to be able to apologies to Kaoru...before something terrible...before its too late? This is my first fic since a long time ![finished]
1. Guilt

**Author**: ChemicalXMels

**Title**: Apologies before fatalities

**Rating** K

**Genre**: Angst

**Characters**: Hikaru/ Kaoru

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Ouran btw ...hummm how sad is that...

**Note:** OK guys the last time I wrote a Fanfics I was 14 lolll (im now 17). So Im sorry if it kinda sucks.

**Warning1**: I probably made alot of grammar mistake ... im really sorry... I did my best (Dont be shy and tell me every mistake i did)

**Warning2**: This is an angst story(Hikaru/Kaoru)...some ppl told me that the problem with my fics ,is that the are way too sad and too many caracters dies it ..hehe sorry I Cant help it

**Warning3**: Yes its a (Hikaru/Kaoru) but there's no twincest tho

PLZ REVIEW :D

(in the text Hikaru Is the one who start the dialogue (except the first line of the text lol)i hope its not to confusing)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-How could you !?!?... Hikaru no..NO you dont mean it !

-SHUT UP ...you know i mean it...Leave me ALONE!...

These words kept running into his head. It was the first time him and Kaoru had a real fight...it was all his fault ,he couldnt help but to be jealous. Obviously, he didnt mean all the harsh things he said to his brother..and yet, he was feeling so angry. Thats why he was alone right now, walking in the dark. He didnt even know since how long he was out. He didnt how much time has pass since,out of rage, he slamed that door and ran away. Why was he so selfish ..Why was he so impulsive, unlike Kaoru he wasnt able to controle himself.

He stopped walking, suddently feeling a burning pain invading his body; Guilt.

That so called guilt grew stronger as flash back ran into his head

_-I SAW YOU! Why do you always hang out with THEM !?_

_-Hi..karu... calm down ...why are you so upset ? _

_-You abandonned me !_

_-What..what!? Hikaru...im always going to be your Brother, your bestfriend ...but you can't...I mean.. im aloud to have other friends !_

Hiraku felt his eyes filled up with tears at the memories of the cruel words he told his brother.

_-Im so tired of you ! ..I ..I HATE YOU _

_-You know what??? I AM the one who shoulb be upset !! you're always controlling everyting,Its like you're using me like a toy all the time!_

_Shoked the older brother replied_

_-Oh well ...at last you noticed! you're right on that point ! im using you since we're lilttle, and you know what ? The only reason im jealous of your so-called "friends" its because of my selfishness... I dont want anyone else to USE you... I dont even know why you call them "friends" by the way, I bet If I go talk to them while pretending to be you, they wont even notice!_

_-You...You dont mean what you're saying.. plus...no one cant tell who is who ...it doesnt mean anything._

_Hikaru sighed_

_-How unfortunate having the same face ...its causing so much trouble to the both of us ...I wish you were never born ...I wish you where DEAD!_

_Kaoru wasnt able to make a sound, tears started to shed out of his golden eyes _

_-How could you !?!?... Hikaru, no..NO you dont mean it ! _

_-...SHUT UP you know I mean it ... Leave me ALONE!..._

His heart and soul hurt at the memories, hurt at the knowledge that he probably hurt his dear younger brother...his mirror..his bestfriend. Jealousy and anger are total bitchs.

-Kaoru... ,he whispered

The teenager's eyes seemed suddently haunted in a strange way, but for some reason the guilt wasn't the only cause. Something was wrong. He needed to go back and find his brother ...he had a really bad feeling...someting bad was about to happened..but what ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? waddaya think ?lol

please tell me if you like the story ...im not sure whats going to happen (I have alot of ideas...I dont know witch one to pick)

anyways plz review ok ???


	2. Apologies and fatalities?

Tah dah! Second chapter !

Am I evil enough too kill one of the twins ? ..lets find out

Special thx to: jhisk and fai-san

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_...someting bad was about to happened..but what ?_

Hikaru tried to concentrate and find out where he was. He was on a road surrounded by trees. Apparently he was not so far from the town because he could see lights. I other words the teenager was a little bit far from home, too far to walk back so he decided to call his driver to pick him up. At the same momment, he heard something behind him...and suddently realized that he was in the MIDDLE on the street. Quickly he turned around , immediately blinded by the headlights of a car. Fortunatly he had good reflex and, just in time Hikaru threw himself on the edge of the road. Breathing with difficulty and feeling his heart pounding in his chest, he laid down. But strangely, even if he had just brushed death…The only thing inside his mind was his brother.

_...I wish you were never born ...I wish you where DEAD!_

He got up and stared at the road and discovered that he dropped his cellphone it was now lying there..broken.

-Damn it!, he screamed as he started running

He ran about 10 minutes and then..IT happened...he saw another on the other side of the street calling his named ..._kaoru!?_

The younger brother ran to the other side of the road to join the older one, but he did not noticed the car comming …full speed.

KAORU watch out!!!

Kaoru frozed and faced the car. For him everyting hapenned so fast, one second he was there…ready to get hit by that car..the other he was lying on the edge of the street..alive. He openned his eyes and blinked….he suddenly remembered the feeling of someone pushing him…_SOMEONE pushing him… _

-HIKARU!?

The worried boy jumped on his feet, and looked for his twin. He would have preferred to be stabbed to death instead of seeing what he saw. The person he probably liked the most in this whole word , was there…inert, lying on his back …but thats not why kaoru was so shoked…the blood surrounding his brother's body was the cause. Never in his life he ran that fast …never in his life he felt so hurt. He didnt even noticed the owner of the car screaming and apologizing.

-HIKARU! HIKARU! Please no…

he fell on his knees next to his brother and took his hand

Hikaru..no you CAN'T die you ..just cant leave me

Tears where running down his cheek. Hikaru moved his head slowly, so he could look a his dear twin. No. He wasnt dead.._yet_.

-Ka...Kaoru...im sorry s..s...so sorry I didnt mean what I said to you ...I

-Hikaru!,he reply tears running even faster, dont talk...you'll...you'll be fine...

The women who was driving the car spoke

I called an ambulance ...im so sorry..it was drak I saw him at the last minute...

But Kaoru wasnt listening ...an ambulance..thats all that matters ...

-please hold on hikaru

-Kaoru...I...I...need you to know that it wasnt true...Im so clad you were born...so happy that you where my brother ...A...arigato...for being always there for me even if sometimes i was an awful brother...

-Hikaru BAKA! Stop talking like its over! You're going to be FINE...you Are the best brother the best brother in the world..you cant die ..why...,he stopped because he was trembling to much to speak...he took a deep breath and continued,...why...did you saved me ...im supossed...

hikaru stopped him

-shhhhh I..I..rather die then see you die ...please forgive me kaoru ..forgive me for everything.

-Of course im forgiving you hikaru ...but ..hold You'll be fine ...

hikaru didnt reply ..but he smiled..and looked at his identical partner...he somehow found the strength to embrace kaoru's trembling hand and whisper

Love you kaoru

The youger brother smiled back and said he loved him too ...but his smiled faded as soon as hikaru started closing his eyes

-No...hika...no, he put gently his head on his brother's chest and closed his eyes, just to hear his heart beat..but after fews seconds the pression of hikaru's hand on his ceased...and so did his heart beat.

Usually in movies ..when someone dies the person alive Scream the famous NoOoOoo

But for kaoru it was impossible to scream as loud as his pain ...not only that as soon as the heart stopped ...a strange feeling invade him...he felt like he was loosing a part of himself ...actually he wasnt feeling as himself at all.

Hikaru...The name of his brother was the last thing he said...before everything went black...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow...im proud of that one

Oh..myep im evil enough ! 

I was thinking about making another chapter..About Kaoru's life after the death of his brother ,and the reaction of the reste of the host club or something like that ...should I ?

so yeah PLZ I NEED you're REVIEWS!


	3. The pain of memories

Here's the third chapter Enjoy and don't forget to review

And a big thanks to those who did btw

This chapter is different...it's a Kaoru pov ..actually its like he was writing a letter…or talking to Hikaru (even tho he is dead) anyways you'll see :P

This still equal flash back 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru POV few months later

I rather die then see you die…I love you Kaoru… 

I remember when I woke up the next day...god I was feeling awful... my face hurt like I cried during my sleep and worst then that, I was feeling a way I've never felt before …I was so weak and so…empty. Actually, I am still feeling this empty space inside me …but anyway. At the beginning I thought it was going to be a normal morning…I thought that you'll be by my side …that I'll wake you up … you'd smile and it would make my empty feeling disappear …_Hikaru…_How wrong I was . I recall being horrified at the sight of the vacant space beside me in the bed. It took me a while to realize why I was so shocked. But then, when I did realized… I remembered…our fight…The car…you saving my life…the feeling of your hand on mine…your heart beat…However, I didn't accepted it…I wanted it so much to be a dream...no a nightmare. Hope filled me when our room's door opened…how disappointed I was when Tamaki appeared…No one can imagine how much I wanted _you, my mirror _to open that door and enter the room.

He asked me how I was feeling, obviously I ignored him and I asked about you, …I didn't really cared about myself.

Poor Tono…he wasn't able to answer me …I remember when he sat next to me on the bed…how much he was shaking. Luckily for him Kyouya and the rest of the host club entered the room. Kyouya Is the one who replied.

_" We found the both of you unconscious…The special medical service of my family came right away ..they did everything they could but …it was already to late …im sorry kaoru."_

I kinda blackout after that …but I do remember that Haruchi embraced me …I think I cried on her shoulder…I guess she was crying too …Our "toy" was the only one who almost knew how I was feeling…since she lost her mother. Also …I have the memory of being jealous of honey-sempai …who had Takashi to comfort him…to comfort him the way You used to comfort me.

Yes...I did…yes I did thought about killing myself …so I could be with you. Our lord saved me ..in a way. Apparently, when they found you …well your body …you where smiling…you died while holding my hand and with a smile...A fucking Smile! The Lord made me realized that you wanted me to live. That you cared for me …maybe even more that I cared for you…wow is this even possible?

Plus …he made me understand, I wasn't alone…Himself, Haruchi, Kyouya, Honey and Mori sempai where there ...I have a lot of friends…that also care. Oh and don't worry …Im not hanging out with "_THEM" _anymore_…_for your sake

Its funny how we can almost consider this has a happy ending. Haha…except for kyouya… without you, its impossible to sell the brotherly love , I bet the club lost a lot of money …actually a lot of girls asked for me …but I can't…without you I just can't...I quitted the Club. But you know the dark prince …he doesn't care That much about money…he's hiding his feelings…however I know he understand and that he miss you.

Needless to say that I am the one who miss you the most…my brother…my partner…my other self. Sometimes im crying in front of the mirror…sometimes I believe you're in front of me. In fact, almost everything makes me think about you …Since you left, I shed way too much tears.

You know what? …In the end, I think this is going to be a happy ending for me… because im sick…yes. Most of the best doctor in the world are now living in our mansion ..thanks to the Ootori family. But I am Really sick…I can't be saved. They don't want to tell me what's going on ..I don't really care. I guess my own body is destroying itself. Oh well What do I know, maybe I'm paranoiac…maybe im just hoping too much.

So I guess I'll see you soon Hikaru ….my dear brother.

I'm sad that you left this world before me…and so early. Anyway im the follower ..you were born first, I was few secondes later…perhaps its logical that you die first…and I die few months later.

Then again there's one think I know for sure

We Are the two pieces of the same puzzle, even if today...one piece is missing, we'll find each other…sooner or later. You'll be waiting for me and im going to look forward to the day we'll be reunited, because I know that day…its going to be

Forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it took me a while to post this...was it worth the waiting?

Review plz ;)

The end.

something random..I looking for a story...I just cant find it and I really want to read it again

In that story Kaoru 's living in America(Hikaru in japan) and he's working for a...humm publishing company or something (and he's kinda rude with his employees)

Him and his twin haven't seen each other since 30years ?(I don't really remember :S)and yeah after (insert number here) years Hikaru visit kaoru

All in all that's the story

Anyways does it ring a bell to anyone? Plz if you know the title of that fanfics tell me ..okay :)


End file.
